Mayhem and Retardation
by LazyTantei
Summary: Crazy friends plus high music equals delusions and or weirdness. Whichever comes first.


These events really did happen. The events of a really, really crazy sleepover bash...none of my friends even slept...come to think of it, neither did I...-Clears throat-

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: "Hey, wanna hear a song? It's a small world after all..."-Random girl on crack

A sigh was heard. A click came following after. "Gee, I wish that this wasn't over..." Stephan said, yawning. Silver, the teen beside Stephan, only shrugged. "We could take a look at them another time." Both sat up and exited the computer lab, saying their good-byes to their sensei, Midura-sensei.

The two walked to their lockers and put their notebooks away, walking to the lunchroom. As they did, they continuously talked about anime. After finishing a short snack, they headed to the science room, where they were sleeping for the night. Flopping down on their sleeping bags, the two boys still continued their talk of anime while waiting for the rest of their friends to come back to the room.

"But she really does make good lemon fics!" Stephan exclaimed. Silver only shook his head. "Well, she doesn't post them, so I wouldn't know, Steph." Stephan rolled his eyes.

"You're not believing me until you read them...aren't you, Silve?"

"Well, you know me...well, not really, since I only recently came here." Silver said, thinking about it for a while. Minutes later, two of their friends, Jamie and Toshi came into the science room.

"Hey Steph, Silve." They both greeted. The two greeted them in return. Jamie plopped onto the table where her bed was while Toshi leaned on the whiteboard.

"So...watcha two doin?" Jamie asked.

"Talkin' about anime." they said in unison. Moments later, Demitri and Edwina burst through the back door.

"Jamie, volleyball!" Edwina said. Jamie muttered something under his breath and followed Edwina out. Demitri came in and sat down on her sleeping bag. For a while, they didn't say a word.

"That's it; I'm watching the others play volleyball." Toshi said, leaving the room. Only then did Stephan and Silver begin to talk about anime again. Minutes later, Bruno came in.

"Hey Demitri, Silve, Steph." He greeted. All three monotonously greeted him back. Bruno blinked. "What's a matter with you three?"

"Bored." They said simultaneously. Bruno shook his head, walking towards Jamie's iPod nano speaker. Taking the iPod nano that was held in place, Bruno searched through the songs, looking for a good one to play. Meanwhile, Silver was playing with the flashlight he brought, repeatedly turning it on and turning it off. A minute later, Bruno's face brightened. "Ok guys..." he placed the nano in the speakers. Funky music began to play.

Due to hyperness of reading good, good lemon and drinking nearly a liter of soda, the boys started dancing to the song 'Chicken Noodle soup.' Demitri went to the lights, repeatedly turning it on and off. Silve just flashed the flashlight, dancing as well.

"Let it rain, clear it up; let it rain, clear it up..." They sang as the lights began flashing off and on faster and faster.

"Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side..."

-**POOF!-** The sound of something hitting the floor was heard. The boys didn't hear it however. The lights still flashed.

"Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side..."

-**POOF!**- Another hard-hitting object hit the floor. And they **STILL **didn't notice it.

"Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side..."

-**POOF!**- Do I _really_ need to say it again?

"Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side...What in the-!"

-**POOF!-** The lights remained on and the flashlight was turned off. Oddly, the music seemed to stop as well.

Why all the silence? Well...

Standing in the midst of the high dancing stood Hattori Heiji, Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, and Mouri Ran. All four were on the floor blinking, having no idea how the heck they got there. Suddenly, the music began to play again. Sirens were heard in the background. The two who kind of knew them more than anyone else, Stephan and Silver, stared at the four dumbfounded. Suddenly, Amanda came in.

"Like hey guys-What the fu-!" She tripped on something, falling headfirst into her own sleeping bag. When she looked to see what she had tripped on...

"Itai...It hurts, Ran-neechan..." Amanda had tripped on Edogawa Conan. Immediately, Ran quickly rushed to the 'little' boy's side.

"It's ok, Conan-kun, you'll be alright..." she said. Heiji just blinked.

"Ne, Kenshin, what are we doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Sessha himself does not know," He replied, shrugging. Suddenly, Tanny burst in and suddenly repeatedly turned the lights off and on to the music. Demitri looked at her stupidly. "What the...?"

In short, madness took over the whole night.

* * *

Author's Notes: -hands up- I swear, this really happened, the anime chars suddenly poofing out of nowhere. I don't own any those five chars, only Stephan, Silver, Jamie, Toshi, Demitri, Bruno, Amanda, and Tanny. Reviews, as well as flames are appreciated! Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


End file.
